


Pole Dance

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Nuit des lemons, pole dance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un enterrement de vie de garçon, des copains, un frère attentif... Tout ce qu'il déteste.  Olivier sait bien peu ce qui l'attend lors de cette soirée-là...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pole Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Os écrit pendant la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente  
> Thème général de la nuit : les accessoires  
> Thème choisi : cage et barre

 

Il traînerait les pieds si ce n'était pas aussi vulgaire. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir et encore moins en ce genre d'établissement. Au programme : pole dance et semi strip-tease. Il a fallu que Sylvain insiste beaucoup avec l'argument choc que Miguel se marie dans deux jours et qu'il faut bien fêter la fin de sa vie de célibataire. Donc, bien qu'il ait horreur des exhibitions, il est là. Déjà, les femmes ne l'intéressent pas mais à moitié nues étalant leurs formes tout en s'accouplant avec une barre de métal qui est loin d'en avoir demandé autant, c'est pénible. De l'exhibition de sexe.

La boîte est bondée. Il se faufile derrière le groupe entre les danseurs, traversant les odeurs de parfum cher ou bon marché, de transpiration, d'haleine alcoolisée. La musique qui s’épand en hauts décibels empêche toute conversation. Il ne faut pas qu'il perde ses amis dans l'immensité du Havana Club, le plus gros des dancings de la ville : quatre pistes sur des niveaux différents, une cabine de DJ comme un studio d'enregistrement et une capacité de mille oiseaux de nuit prêts à s'éclater. Lui qui aime les petits clubs cosy et diffusant une musique plutôt latino, il est servi.

Fréquentant souvent le lieu, Mika y a ses entrées et guide tout son monde vers le second niveau. Un renfoncement est plongé dans le noir, des clubs en cuir noir et des tables en métal brossé y sont disposés. Leur copain fait un clin d’œil à un des serveurs qui s'empresse d'aller allumer le coin. Ils en prennent possession alors que les deux couples qui y faisaient des galipettes se tirent en catastrophe. Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire en voyant leurs visages ulcérés. Ils ont une vue plongeante sur les cages perchées en hauteur et sur les barres légèrement en contrebas. Un malin, le petit Mika. Ils sont installés devant un second verre d'alcool quand les danseuses commencent leurs déhanchements, flirtant au passage avec les barres innocentes.

Autour de lui, leurs amis rient fort se désignant l'une ou l'autre de ces demoiselles, vantant les charmes et les formes, détaillant une fesse, un sein, une chute de reins. Il les contre, plaçant allègrement des remarques piquantes sur leurs défauts. Il les fait rire. Depuis très longtemps, ils savent tous que ses préférences vont à la gente masculine. Ils n'ont pas changé d'attitude quand il a fait son coming-out à seize ans en plein réfectoire du lycée. C'était il y a six ans et ils sont toujours là. Les hommes, il les apprécie légèrement androgynes avec des yeux particuliers quelle qu'en soit la couleur. Il craque pour les voix chaudes et sensuelles, les corps minces et nerveux. Au fond, il les aime assez semblables à lui. Narcissisme ? Peut-être. C'est vrai qu'avec ses longs cheveux repris en catogan, ses pulls très fins qui lui collent au torse à chaque mouvement, ses jeans slim moulants, ses bracelets, ses pendeloques et son diamant à l'oreille, il est loin de faire viril. Il s'en moque, il s'en joue, il s'en sert, tant auprès des filles qu'auprès des mecs. Il joue la séduction. Il aime ça. Les voir se retourner sur lui en chuchotant, lui demander son numéro de téléphone avec des rougissements sur le visage ou des tremblements dans la voix, c'est jouissif.

Il reçoit un coup de coude de Florian qui lui désigne la barre de gauche. Un mec ! Un mec va danser autour de ce truc. Il grimace. Les autres ne vont pas le rater. L'homme n'est pas du tout son genre, trop musclé, trop viril même si il exhibe une poitrine glabre. Il évolue de façon très acrobatique. Cela demande de la puissance dans les bras de se retrouver ainsi la tête en bas soutenu seulement par ses poignets. Les gestes sont élégants, précis. Pourtant, cela ressemble plus à de la gymnastique qu'à de la danse.

—  Regarde de l'autre côté, ça va te plaire, souffle tout contre son oreille Max.

Car en plus, il se trimbale son petit frère. C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont même pas trois ans d'écart. Il jette un coup d’œil dans la direction indiquée. Un autre homme prend place devant la barre tout à gauche. Très jeune, il a un corps superbe. Vêtu d'un short court et moulant, d'un haut en mailles larges qui semblent le déshabiller et laisse voir un torse avec juste ce qu'il faut de plaquettes de chocolat. Si sa façon de danser égale sa plastique, il va faire fantasmer les filles jeunes et moins jeunes. Redressé dans le club où il était avachi, il ne quitte pas l'autre des yeux. Il voit déjà poindre la moquerie dans le regard de son cadet qui l'observe.

Il commence à évoluer sur une musique latino. Le DJ semble l'avoir programmée uniquement pour lui. Il appuie son dos sur la barre et se laisse glisser, tout en sensualité, il ne peut résister aux fesses moulées en ce morceau de tissu encombrant. Il ondule contre elle avant de se retourner la tête rejetée en arrière. Ses yeux maquillés de noir sont fermés, il ne danse que pour lui-même. Peut-être ne veut-il pas voir son public qui continue à se remuer en rythme sans s'occuper d'eux. Ils font partie du décor. Les habitués ne les voient plus. Il faut être ainsi qu'eux des néophytes en ce genre d'endroit pour s'y intéresser comme il le fait maintenant. Un deuxième morceau commence. Un tempo plus langoureux. Quand il ôte son dessus, il retient sa respiration. Son corps bronzé luit de transpiration sous les spots. Les muscles jouent sous la peau, il aimerait les effleurer, les sentir bouger, frémir sous ses mains. Ses déhanchements l'affolent. Il voudrait que son corps ondule contre lui pour une toute autre raison que son boulot.

Il a oublié ses amis qui échangent des plaisanteries grivoises, le verre plein que Florian vient de poser devant lui, il ne les entend plus, ne les voit pas, obnubilé qu'il est par le danseur qu'il fixe. Chacun de ses gestes émeut une partie de son anatomie bien précise, c'est vrai mais pas uniquement elle. Il a le sentiment dérangeant que cet éphèbe ne lui est pas étranger. Un fantasme peut-être ? Une troisième musique suit. Un slow. Quatre barres : deux femmes au centre, deux hommes. Un rond de lumière se focalise sur chacun d'eux. Arqué contre elle, lui parait caresser cette fichue barre, lui faire l'amour en gestes lascifs. Il tangue contre elle, ivre de rythme et de sensualité. Il se mord les lèvres. Cet inconnu qui n'en semble plus un lui met le feu au creux des reins et quand le rond de lumière s'éteint, il se sent abandonné.

Il reprend pied parmi la bande de copains quelque peu éméchés maintenant. Max n'est plus là depuis au moins une vingtaine de minutes. C'est un séducteur impénitent, il a du apercevoir des formes affriolantes et aussitôt démarrer au quart de tour à leur poursuite. Dans le liquide ambré contenu dans son verre, il lui semble retrouver les gestes plein de charme du danseur.

—  Je te présente Steve.

Il relève la tête. Max lui adresse un grand sourire, tout en poussant un jeune homme vers lui. Son fantasme est là, devant lui. Il en reste muet de surprise. Les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte, il doit avoir l'air parfaitement stupide. Surtout qu'il avait raison, il ne lui est pas inconnu.

—  Olivier ? fait ce dernier qui semble aussi étonné que lui.

Steve est en droit à l'ULG. Plus jeune que lui, il est en candidature, lui en licence. Lorsqu'il le rencontre au gré des changements d'amphithéâtres, dans les dédales des couloirs de la fac de droit, sur le campus parfois, il suit souvent des yeux sa silhouette mince, provoque ses yeux verts qui dévorent son visage qu'entourent des cheveux d'une couleur particulière, un auburn foncé. Habillé d'un jean taille-basse, d'un tee-shirt blanc prêt du corps, il est simplement magnifique. Il réalise qu'il le laisse là à attendre son bon vouloir depuis un moment.

—  Oui, lui fait-il avec un sourire. Que désires-tu boire ?

Il l'observe. Visiblement mal à l'aise, il a des gestes hésitants.

—  Steve ? Un problème ?

—  Je ne veux pas que ça se sache, murmure-t-il. Je gagne très bien ma vie en deux soirs par semaine, je ne vois pas comment je m'en sortirais sans ce travail.

Il est aussi perdu que son vis-à-vis mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Steve craint pour sa réputation à l'université, lui se voit contraint de se remettre en questions. Ou plutôt les opinions toutes faites qu'il traîne. L'homme qu'il a en face de lui est bien loin des préjugés qu'il a envers les gogo-dancers.

—  Calme-toi. Je ne dirai rien.

—  Merci.

Il semble au supplice.

—  Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, ajoute-t-il.

—  Je préférerais autre chose mais je ne peux pas travailler plus que ça. Je dois étudier afin de conserver ma bourse et il y a le loyer, les charges, les bus, la nourriture... Je ne fais que danser, se justifie-t-il.

—  Steve... lui reproche-t-il doucement en se baissant vers lui pour lui parler alors que la musique empêche pratiquement toute conversation. Comment connais-tu mon frère ?

—  Par Damien. Je suis sorti deux ou trois fois avec lui.

Damien est un des meilleurs amis de son cadet. Il ne le supporte pas. Imbu de lui-même, il n'a jamais admis qu'il ne soit pas séduit par lui et prêt à lui accorder ses faveurs. Aussi, lorsqu'il les accompagne ce qui arrive rarement, heureusement, il ne rate pas une occasion de le railler, de l'humilier si il en trouve l'opportunité et sa fierté apprécie très peu la chose.

—  Donc tu es gay ?

Impatient, il attend la confirmation. Pourtant, il se voit mal lui sauter dessus, il aura l'air de profiter de la situation.

—  Oui, admet l'autre du bout des lèvres avant de relever la tête afin de le défier des yeux.

Il sourit.

—  Que t'as dit Max de moi ?

—  Rien. Je ne savais pas que tu serais là. Il m'a invité à prendre un verre à cet enterrement de vie de garçon. Je n'ai pas pu l'éviter.

—  Ils m'ont traîné de force ici, raille-t-il. Mais je dois avouer que je ne le regrette plus.

C'est trop direct, maladroit, il le sait. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes pourtant.

—  Moi non plus.

Il a dit quoi, son fantasme sur pattes ? Il ose frôler du bout des doigts son visage qui ne se dérobe pas. S'enhardissant, les mains en coupe autour de son visage, il effleure ses joues des pouces en une caresse infiniment douce afin de l'apprivoiser, avant de poser ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes pour un baiser chaste et aérien.

 

 

Il resserre son étreinte autour du grand corps qui dort abandonné entre ses bras.

—  Chéri ? interroge la voix basse et sensuelle de son homme.

—  Je me remémorais le soir de notre rencontre. Nous n'en menions large aucun des deux.

—  J'aurais tout donné afin de ne pas être là, avoue-t-il. Pour que tu ne m'aies pas vu danser contre cette barre en pensant à toi.

En suivant la courbe de la hanche nue de Steve de la main, il a un petit rire tendre.

—  Moi qui pensais que tu lui faisais l'amour, raille-t-il. Tu m'avais excité à un point pas possible. Quelque chose en toi me semblait familier mais je n'arrivais pas à l'identifier. Lorsque Max t'a amené, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

—  Cher petit beau-frère, se moque son amant. Dire que c'était son tour hier soir de faire ses adieux au célibat, à la liberté. Dans quarante huit heures, il ne sera plus qu'un esclave enchaîné, se réveillant au creux du même lit jour après jour, contre la même femme matin après matin. Est-elle dure la vie, soupire-t-il d'un air faussement désespéré.

Son petit sourire en coin lui raconte le jeu de provocation auquel se livre son compagnon. Depuis six ans qu'ils sont ensemble, il a appris chaque facette de son caractère, chaque imperfection de son corps, chaque inflexion de sa voix. Il est fou du lot dans son entièreté.

—  Chut, cher Maître, chut. Il n'est point temps des envolées de robe, des discours de prétoire. Je veux d'autres preuves de votre implication en cette affaire, lui souffle-t-il tout contre sa tempe avant d'agacer de sa langue le lobe de son oreille.

Sa bouche butine le creux derrière celle-ci, erre dans le cou, embrasse, cajole chaque centimètre de peau à sa portée. Il descend sur sa poitrine, vers son nombril, vers son pubis.

—  Vous êtes vous laissé suborner ? s'enquiert-il entre deux baisers.

—  Hélas, cher confrère, hélas, réplique son amour. J'étais faible en face de la tentation et n'ai pas tardé à lui céder.

—  Pas tardé ? ricane-t-il, tu as quand même mis deux semaines avant de te laisser approcher pour autre chose qu'un simple baiser somme toute très chaste.

—  Je ne suis pas un homme facile, se moque son chéri. Hmm... Oli...

—  Oui, mon ange ?

—  Encore.

Ses doigts entreprenants continuent leur caresse sur l'objet de ses désirs. Ses doigts ensuite ses lèvres et enfin sa langue. Il la promène sur la peau lisse et douce de la hampe tendue de ses attouchements, il suit la veine courant sur ce sexe qui vibre de plaisir sous son attention qu'il veut lente et sensuelle. Les soupirs de Steve emplissent leur chambre puis ses geignements quand la volupté monte. Il goutte à la saveur unique de sa peau à cet endroit, au liquide de jouissance qui déjà perle. Il retrouve avec ivresse son odeur légèrement musquée et la respire avec délectation. Les mains de Steve l'arrachent à son plaisir et l'attirent à lui, il remonte le long de son corps afin de violenter sa bouche. Baiser de feu, de désir incandescent. Depuis tout ce temps, le volcan ne s'est jamais éteint. D'un coup de rein, son homme inverse la situation. Il se fait cavalier de son désir. Il en profite pour saisir le tube de lubrifiant. Ses phalanges caressent la barrière qui protège son intimité, ce matin, il a envie qu'il soit sien. Manifestement, il n'est pas contre et déjà ses gémissements appellent sa pénétration. Le corps tendu vers lui, la tête rejetée, il cherche à s'empaler sur ses doigts. Est-il beau ainsi possédé par la passion ? Cela a toujours été l'entente parfaite en leur vie sexuelle, dans la vie de tous les jours il a été plus dur d'atteindre l'harmonie. Ils ont appris les concessions, les redditions. Chaque victoire, chaque abandon les a rapprochés du bonheur.

Quand il pénètre le fourreau brûlant de son amant, il gueule son plaisir. Et l'écho qui y répond le mène plus loin, plus vite vers l'orgasme. Et en grands coups de rein, il cherche la délivrance et l'aveu ultime qu'il obtient en un cri : Je t'aime.


End file.
